1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a segmented seal, and more specifically, to a self-contained seal ring assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Segmented carbon seals are frequently used on main shafts of aircraft gas turbine engines or on other industrial gas turbines. Eventually, when the segmented seal wears sufficiently for overhaul and repair, the interior portions of a complete seal assembly are removed and then installed in pieces: coil springs, washers, retainers and the carbon seal ring segments. Where installation of these components is difficult due to the location of the seal housing within the engine, it may be necessary to remove a complete seal assembly at great expense. Furthermore, even if it is not necessary to remove the complete assembly, typical replacement times are on the order of 2-4 hours. When that repair time is projected over several thousand gas turbine engines, manpower maintenance expenses become significant.